Hinata's Fun
by jmaster5090
Summary: Hinata likes Kiba. Hinata also likes Naruto. What happens when the three of them end up in Hinata’s bedroom? Threesome. KibaHinaNaru. My first story so my lemons kinda suck but I’ll get better.


Summary: Hinata likes Kiba. Hinata also likes Naruto. What happens when the three of them end up in Hinata's bedroom? Threesome. KibaHinaKiba. My first story so my lemons kinda suck but I'll get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Hinata was walking home from her part time job completely consumed in her thoughts. Too consumed to realize what was happening around her.

"Hinata" someone said as they clasped her shoulder. Hinata jumped as she turned around only to see the friendly face of her good friend Kiba.

"Oh, K-Kiba-kun" she stuttered as she gave him a shy smile.

"I haven't seen you around lately, you ok?" he asked with a bit of a concerned face.

"Oh I've been good, just a little busy." She lied knowing full well that she had been avoiding him ever since she accidentally walked in on him naked at the college's locker room a couple of days ago.

"Hey Hinata, are you ok" he asked noticing her face turn a light shade of crimson.

"Yes, K-Kiba-kun, I'm fine" she answered a little embarrassed.

"Well do you mind if I walk you home" he asked looking down at his shoes, his face also starting to show a hint of pink.

Inside Hinata was as happy as could be due to the fact that she's had a crush on Kiba since she met him at the college 2 years ago.

"Sure, I-I don't mind" Hinata answered trying her hardest to keep cool headed and not faint considering what was happening to her.

He gestured for her to hand him her books as they walked to her house talking and sharing laughs about random occurrences from the college. While opening the gate in front of her house Hinata failed to realize that she had another guest waiting for her.

"Umm… Hinata, what is he doing here"

"Hmmm… What are you talking about Ki…" Hinata started to answer stopping mid-sentence realizing that Naruto the boy she liked way before Kiba came into the picture was sitting on the bench right next to her door.

"N-Naruto-kun?!!"

"Hey Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were having someone over. I should've called first" he said apologetically while getting up to leave.

"N-No" she stammered grabbing his arm causing them both to blush.

"Why don't you both come in and have some tea" she suggested hoping they both would accept her invitation. "Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun" she continued. "You both know each other, right."

"Well I know who he is cause I have a couple of classes with him, but we never actually said anything to each other. So my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you" he exclaimed stretching his hand out to Kiba causing Hinata to smile at his maturity.

Yeah, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meet you too" he said accepting the outstretched hand. Hinata walked into the house with both boys following closely behind.

"Umm… You guys can take a seat over there" she said pointing at the sofas and couches stationed nicely around the T.V. "I'll be right back" she said as she went down the hallway and turned a left into the kitchen leaving the boys in awkward silence.

"So Kiba… I know this is kinda friendly but is there anything going on between you and Hinata."

"No not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing. You two just seemed to be a little close when I saw you earlier"

"You sure you mean you mean nothing, cause you seemed a little relieved"

"Huh... What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that when you asked if anything was going on between me and Hinata you sounded a little relieved as soon as I told you no. Now either I'm stupid or you like Hinata"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. It's just that…"

"Save it. I'm not retarded. You don't have to admit but I know."

"Hahahahaha"

"You find something funny?' Kiba asked with a bit of a snarl.

"Nothing it's just that the fact that I have competition for Hinata makes me laugh"

"H-Huh, W-What are you talking about?" Kiba stuttered sounding a little like Hinata

"Well after seeing the way your smile turned to a frown when you saw me outside, I would say that you like Hinata" exclaimed Naruto with a smirk

"Shut up. Who I like is none of your business"

"I could tell you the same thing, couldn't I" Naruto replied his smirk growing even more with each passing second.

"Oh I guess you're right. Sorry about that" replied Kiba feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah but no matter what you say I'll be going out with Hinata, believe it."

"What was that" Kiba asked after hearing the sound of shattering glass.

"I don't know but Hinata's been gone for a while now hasn't she."

"Yeah maybe we should check it out" replied Kiba

They got up and started to go down the same hallway Hinata went down only to find said girl sprawled on the floor with broken glass and tea around her. Her face was a crimson color and she was sporting a huge smile with some blood trickling down her nose.

"Damn, what the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know but I'll carry her up to her room while you clean up this mess."

"Oh yeah, I'll be damned if I let you take an unconscious Hinata up to her room by yourself. I'm going with you"

"Yeah, whatever" Naruto replied while picking Hinata up off the floor. Naruto carried Hinata up the stairs going to the farthest room in the hallway.

"Hey Naruto, you sure you've never been here before?"

"Huh. Why do you ask?

"Well there are four doors up here and you got to Hinata's room pretty easily"

"Oh that, yeah I guess it was instinct."

"Sure" Kiba replied still a little skeptical.

"But on a serious note, can you get a wet clothe from the bathroom while I put her down"

"OK, but where's the bathroom?

"I don't know maybe it's over there inside of that open door" Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Shut up"

While putting Hinata down Naruto couldn't help but admire her body. He was snapped out of it when she started to move.

"Yo, Kiba she's waking" Kiba turned of the water and ran to the other side of Hinata's bed.

"_Oh wow I must be dreaming" _Hinata thought as she began to open her eyes. _"The two men of my dreams hovered over ME. In my BEDROOM. I must be dreaming"_

"Hey, Hinata, you ok?" Kiba asked looking a little concerned. "You're starting to turn red again"

"Y-Yes, K-Kiba-kun. I'm fine"

"Well what happened to you. We found you downstairs unconscious in the hallway"

"It was nothing, I guess I just slipped" she said as the conversation of the two boys replayed in her head. "Umm… Can you two excuse me for a while, I'm gonna go to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"We'll just wait for you downstairs"

"N-NO, both of you wait here for me here. I'll be right back" she said as she slipped into the bathroom.

"What the hell is up with her?"

"I don't know maybe she bumped her head or something" Naruto replied.

"Well you know…" Kiba started a smirk starting to appear on his face. "Since we're in Hinata's room and all I think that we should do some explorin"

"Wait, you can't do that. She's right there in the bathroom" said Naruto while trying to stop Kiba from opening the drawer.

"Whoo, yeah, jackpot" yelled Kiba happily as he opened the drawer to find all of Hinata's bras and panties.

"Hey, Kiba, we should stop it. Hinata could come back at any… whoa"

"Hell yeah, freakin Double D's"

"Wow, I knew they were big, but… wow" Naruto exclaimed picking up a lace thong.

"You boys like what you see, don't you"

"H-Hi-Hinata" both boys stammered struggling to close the drawer shocked to find that they had been caught. They both turned around becoming more shocked when they saw Hinata in nothing but her underwear and a purple see through night gown

"Oh my gosh, Hinata! What's going on" Naruto asked with some confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, why are you dressed like that? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Well it's just that…" she started to say as she went to close the curtains and dim the lights. "I overheard you both downstairs and to tell you the truth I like Naruto."

"Yes" exclaimed Naruto loving the look of defeat on Kiba's face.

"Wait" said Hinata putting her finger up to stop Naruto in his excitement.

"You didn't let me finish. Now as I was saying, the truth is that I like Naruto… and I also like Kiba." Hinata stated feeling a lot more confident that she ever did in her entire life.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying you like both of us?" Kiba asked also starting to look confused.

"Yes and I was wondering if you guys wanted to have some fun tonight."

"Wait you mean like a threesome" Naruto asked getting a little excited at the thought of getting in bed with Hinata regardless of Kiba being there.

"Umm… Yea" Hinata stuttered reverting back to her shy self.

"And that's the only way it's gonna go" Hinata stated

"OK, I'm game" Naruto exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"And what about you Kiba? Are you okay with it?"

"Well, I really don't know…" Kiba said stopping mid-sentence as he watched Naruto step up to Hinata and press his lips against hers. He slowly moved his hand up lightly grabbing one of Hinata's breasts causing her to gasp. He stuck his tongue into her mouth both of them exploring each other's caverns.

"Okay, Okay, I'll join you guys" Kiba said causing them to stop what they were doing. "As long as I don't have to touch him" Kiba said pointing at Naruto.

"Ah come on Kiba-kun, don't be like that" Naruto said jokingly as he rubbed his hand against Kiba's arm.

Kiba leaned over to Hinata to kiss her as she began to take off his shirt stopping their kiss for a brief moment. She started to move down to his chest licking his hard abs as she unbuckled and removed his pants exposing a very large bulge in his blue boxers.

"Hey, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me" Naruto said sitting on Hinata's bed already stripped down to his black boxers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto" she said "Why don't you come over here next to Kiba" she said as she pushed them near each other. "Now before we continue" she began. "I want to see you two make out with each other.

"Hell no"

"For once I'm gonna agree with Kiba. There's no way I'm going to make out with Kiba."

"Alright then" she said as she began to get up. "I guess I'll just…"

"Wait, Hinata." Kiba said pushing her back down. I'll make out with Naruto only if you make it worth my while."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that"

"Now hold on Kiba, who said that I want to kiss you."

"Well I don't want to kiss you either but if it's for Hinata I'll do it" replied Kiba causing Hinata to blush a little.

"Fine, just as long as you don't…" Naruto started only to be silenced as Kiba began to kiss him. Hinata watched with enjoyment as the two boys she adored so much began to use their tongues.

While preoccupied with their own tasks Hinata pulled both of their boxers down causing them both to moan in each other's mouths as cold air hit both of their manhoods. Hinata quickly examined each of their members coming to realize that Naruto's dick was 7.5 inches long while Kiba's was 8. Kiba looked down and gave Naruto a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Yours maybe a little bigger but it's not about size it's about how you use it.

"Sure, buddy"

"Ahhhh" both boys moaned as Hinata grabbed both of their dicks and stuck them in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down while she swerved her tongue around and in between the two cocks. The ministrations cause the boys knees to buckle as they grunted in pleasure.

"AHH, I'm coming" Kiba warned Hinata as he realized that his dick rubbing on something else while it was being sucked was too much for him to handle. He came in Hinata's mouth as she kept sucking waiting for Naruto.

"I'm coming too" Naruto stammered a few seconds later as he tried to pull out causing some of his seed to land on Hinata's face. She licked what little landed on her lips.

"Oh my gosh, Hinata, that was great!"

"Thanks, Kiba-kun" she answered all of her shyness completely gone.

"Yea, but now it's our turn"

Naruto moved over to Hinata and picked her up and lightly put her down on her bed. Kiba went over to them and helped Naruto take off the night gown leaving Hinata in her purple undergarments Naruto laid her down on the bed and began to kiss her on her neck while Kiba kissed her. Kiba moved down to the other side of their neck while they worked on leaving Hinata with a souvenir of the night.

Naruto began to move lower as he removed her bra leaving her very large breasts exposed. Naruto moved down and began to rub her nipples causing them to harden. He took the right bud in his mouth as Kiba took the left one. They sucked and licked causing Hinata to squirm under their touch.

Kiba started to get bored so he removed his panties and slowly inserted his finger into her wetness. He began to move them in and out causing her to moan louder than before. He inserted another finger and after a while he added a third. After a couple of minutes Kiba pulled out his digits as he sucked his fingers. Naruto moved his head down to hinata's clit. H plunged his tongue in to her and continued to pleasure her for a couple of minutes until she came. He lapped up what came out and went up to kiss Hinata letting her taste herself.

Kiba moved Naruto over and began to spread Hinata's legs.

"Whoa hold on there! What the hell are you doing?

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm gonna…you know"

"Yeah, I know what you mean but I just don't get why you get to go first"

"That's because I got here first"

"Yeah, well I think that we should let Hinata decide before we do anything" Naruto exclaimed getting a little desperate.

"Alright then, Hinata" Kiba started staring into Hinata's eyes." Who do you want to…you know.

"Well you know…" Hinata began while looking down. "I kind of wanted both of you in me at the same time" Hinata looked up to see such shocked looks on their faces.

"But umm…if you don't want to then we could find another way to do it"

"No…I'm willing." Kiba said "I won't lose to this loser no matter what" he said while pointing at Naruto.

"Hey that's my line" Naruto exclaimed "But if he's willing to do this then I guess I'm in"

"OK then let's get started" Hinata exclaimed getting a little excited.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do this." Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Umm…Like this" she answered as she got up on all fours. "One of you can be under me while the other can get behind me, and well…do it.

"Okay then, I'll get her from behind" Kiba said with a huge smile on his face. I'm a real fan of doggie style. But before we start I gotta get something"

"Yeah, me too" Naruto said as they both got up. Hinata flipped herself over as she watched the two boys go into their pants and pull out their wallets. She watched as they both simultaneously pulled out a condom. She started intently as the opened the little packages and wrapped their members in the rubber product.

"Alright then let's get started" Naruto said as he slid under Hinata. He propped himself up using his elbows as he slowly began to inch himself into her,

Hinata winced at the pain she felt as the head of Naruto's member slid inside of her. She closed her eyes as tears started to appear. She suddenly whimpered in more pain as she felt Kiba enter her from behind.

"Umm…Sorry Hinata but this is gonna hurt some" Naruto said as he thrusted forward breaking her barrier. Naruto wiped her tears apologetically as he felt her lurch forward. She screamed in pleasure and pain as Kiba fully thrusted himself into her.

"You guys can move now" Hinata said after trying to get comfortable in that position. She felt their members slowly come out of her inch by inch until only their heads remained. She once again screamed out in pleasure as they forced themselves back into her.

She felt her arms and knees go weak as the two boys of her dreams filled up both of her holes. She felt Kiba grab her hips and Naruto grab her hands helping her keep herself propped up. The two boys slowly increased their pace filling the room with their low grunts and her moans of pleasure. After what seemed like forever Naruto felt a thick liquid run down his cock and Hinata had her orgasm.

He felt himself coming close to the edge as he heard a deep grunting sound from behind Hinata. _"Well it looks like Kiba's finished" _he thought to himself as he saw Kiba pull out of Hinata. Naruto took this opportunity and flipped Hinata onto her back. He pounded himself into her harder and faster than before causing the both of them to cum once again. Naruto pulled out of her and flopped on the side opposite of Kiba.

They laid there in silence as sleep began to come over them.

"I love you guys" Hinata said feeling her eyes get droopy.

"We love you too" they replied as the pulled themselves closer to their love.

Hinata closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of her lovers.

A/N Anway I hope you guys liked it. Review Please.


End file.
